


Neo's Change of Heart

by 1VariousStorms1



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1VariousStorms1/pseuds/1VariousStorms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang gets captured by Team Evil, and Neo experiences a unique moral dilemma.  Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neo's Change of Heart

Neo _liked_ Roman and the others. She really did. Well, maybe not Emerald so much, but really who likes Emerald? The fact remained that she was quite fond of her partners in crime, even Cinder for all of her enigmatic, domineering behavior. However, Neo had a firm code of ethics for herself, and no matter how much she liked her team, she would not abandon her morals for their sakes, or for the sake of the grand plan.

That's why, while they were discussing the best ways to torture information out of Yang Xiao Long, she was devising another plan altogether. They had captured the blonde teenager two days ago, hoping to get the secrets of her team out of her, but so far she had yet to talk. Neo wasn't too surprised. She had known almost from their first encounter that Yang was stubborn and fiercely proud. She wouldn't break over a little isolation and a few bruises. Hence the discussion of torture. That was not what Neo was opposed to. Oh no, it was something far more egregious that had made her into a turncoat.

Her allies were planning to kill Yang after getting information out of her, to make an example of her or something. And that was… _unacceptable_. She _couldn't_ let that come to pass.

It went against Neo Politan's every instinct and conviction to allow a girl like Yang to die before she had tapped that in at least five different positions. I mean, it was an affront to everything that was right and good. It could not be allowed to happen.

So, Neo was plotting by herself. While her _former_ partners were talking, she pulled out a pen and some paper and started to draw. Fifteen minutes later, after the meeting has disbanded _and_ after checking on her blonde prospect's health and general well-being, she tucked the paper into her coat pocket and slipped out of the compound unseen. On the streets of Vale, she strolled with both leisure and purpose, as was her way. At the eastern docks, she snuck onboard an air ship with little to no effort expended, and watched out the window as it carried her to Beacon.

Upon docking, she got out with just as much ease and made her way across the sleeping campus to the freshman dorm. Night time guarded her approach, giving her untroubled access to the window of team RWBY's room. Neo watched for a time from the tree outside, gauging the situation.

Yang's teammates were all awake and standing. They were conversing in the center of the room, about their missing friend no doubt. The little sister, Ruby, was making pointed arm gestures as she spoke. The cat Faunus, Blake, responded with her arms crossed and her expression very serious. Then the other girl, Yang's little Ice Queen, said something emotive, throwing her arms around emphatically. Neo snickered. She watched them talk for a time, until an opportune moment for intrusion presented itself. With little to no how-do-ya-do, she opened the window and gracefully climbed into the room.

The three girls started, and reached for their sides. They were dismayed to discover that they were, in fact, unarmed. Neo smiled, sat down on the window sill, and pulled out a small paper airplane. She'd made several on the way here. She tossed the tiny plane at the ebony-haired ninja, who caught it, naturally, but held it at arm's length as if it was a bomb. Neo rolled her eyes and gestured to it impatiently.

Watching her carefully, Blake opened the little paper. She read the message aloud, "Hey there, creampuffs, you wanna know where your teammate is?"

"I knew you took her!" The Ice Queen shouted. What was her name? Neo couldn’t remember exactly. She knew it had something to do cold and snow. She wanted to say Winter? She was going to roll with that and hope for the best.

The little sister stepped in front of Winter. "You know where my sister is?"

Neo smiled at the girl and tossed another paper airplane her way. Ruby caught and opened it, revealing a map of Vale with X marking the location of the compound. "Here?" Ruby asked for clarification. Neo nodded. Then she tossed two more airplanes, one to Ruby and one to Blake. Winter, she noted, was not tamed by her leader's intervention. Rather she was all but vibrating with quiet tension and fury in the background. The behavior reminded Neo of the Malachite twins, just a little bit, and she had to restrain the strong urge to giggle. She didn't want to say Yang had a type, but she was pretty sure Yang had a type.

"Guard patrols?" Blake said uncertainly.

"How to beat… Cinder?" Ruby read before looking at Neo. "You're telling us exactly how to beat your allies?"

Neo nodded.

"And how to rescue Yang with as little trouble as possible?" Blake added.

Neo nodded a second time.

Ruby seemed at a loss for a moment. Then, with arms out in a recognized symbol of general confusion, she asked, "…Why?"

Neo smirked, and tossed one final airplane. Right at the Ice Queen. With a claw-like hand, the white-haired girl caught it. Glaring viciously at Neo, Winter opened it. And then crumpled it with an enraged shriek.

"You most certainly will not!" She yelled, tossing the wrinkled note aside and stalking toward Neo. "You will not touch Yang! Not now, not ever!"

Meanwhile Ruby picked up the paper and read it. She blushed as red as her cloak and namesake and handed the paper to Blake as if passing on a snake. Blake read it, frowned, and looked at Neo with a raised eyebrow. The note, dear readers, had said: _I'm not letting that fiery stallion die until I've ridden her from here to Atlas :)_

Neo merely smirked, completely unfazed by the Ice Queen's fury. Everything about her expression and her posture screamed, "I am here to look fabulous and steal your girl. You aren't even intimidating." That's certainly what Neo was thinking, and the look of thorough personal affront on the heiress's face told her the message was well conveyed.

"Weiss!" Ruby called firmly. Oooohh, so _Weiss_ was her name. Eh, she was close. "Forget her. We have to go get Yang."

Very begrudgingly, _Weiss_ turned away from her. The three girls started getting ready to leave, and Neo took that as her cue to depart. Just as gracefully as she had come in, she slid out, jumping from the tree to the ground and opening her parasol to slow her descent. She left Beacon on the airship right before Team RWBY's, and she waved cheekily at Blake, who saw her at the window.

She made it back unto the compound and no one even questioned where she went. She went to Yang's holding cell and dismissed the guard at the door. She stepped inside, noting that Yang, while a little worse for wear, was still in good condition; she grinned.

"Ugh, what do you want?" The blonde groaned. Neo knelt in front of her and smirked, as silent as always.

Yang growled. "If you're not gonna say anything, then--!" Her sentence was cut off when Neo grabbed her by the scarf and smashed their lips together. The kiss was lustful and deep. Neo took advantage of Yang's surprise to slip her tongue into the girl's mouth, enjoying her taste. After a minute, she broke it off. Yang gasped for air, staring at her with wide, lilac eyes. Her skin was darkly flushed and her scarf was even more mussed than before. She looked beautiful.

Neo grinned mischievously, and ran her finger along the line of Yang's cleavage. That was when Yang noticed the two pieces of paper the multi-colored little freak had gently hidden between her breasts. She blushed even harder, and didn't move her gaze from the floor until she heard the cell door close and Neo's footsteps disappeared down the hall.

………

From a safe distance, Neo watched team RWBY emerge from the compound victorious. She stayed hidden, since there were Hunters and cops all over the place, but she maintained a good view of events as they transpired. She watched Yang pull Weiss into her embrace, kissing her angry little girlfriend for a long time. When she pulled away, Yang looked down at her chest.

"Oh, I forgot about these," she said, pulling out Neo's two notes. Weiss stared daggers at them. "This one's… for you," Yang said nervously, handing the second one to the heiress. Meanwhile, she opened hers and read it. She blushed again, biting her lip and rubbing the back of her neck. Her note had said, _see you soon, stud pony <3_, with a phone number below it. It was written on a business card that read: Neo Politan - magician, chef, assassin for hire.

The second note read: _I am not against sharing ;)_. Weiss Schnee's outraged shriek had Neo in silent stitches all the way home.


	2. Yang's Unusual Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the interest, guys! Here's the second chapter, as promised. Enjoy!

Yang Xiao Long had never been one to suffer from overheating. Since part of her semblance involved her hair catching on _actual fire_ , it was absurd to think that high external heat would ever make her body sweat.

That wasn't to say she couldn't perspire, because she could. In fact, there were lots of things that could cause it. Like the situation she was in right now. That would definitely do the trick.

"Absolutely not." Yang bit her lip anxiously, looking at Weiss. Her girlfriend's arms were crossed over her chest, her stance was aggressive, and her face was set in a fearsome glare. She wasn't facing Yang though.

Oh no, she was _facing_ Neo.

If Yang had to describe her current status in one word, it would be this: _fucked_.

The tiny, tiny villain had been pestering them for a few days now, eight to be exact. It had been three weeks since Yang had been rescued and Cinder Fall and her associates had been sent to prison. Neo, the clever mercenary that she was, had evaded capture completely and returned to mercilessly seduce the blonde Huntress-in-training.

Don't get her wrong. Yang _loved_ Weiss, loved and adored her with all her heart and soul. She was whipped, so much so that Blake had taken to teasing her partner with a whip crack sound effect saved on her scroll at every opportunity. She would never, _ever_ willingly cheat on her. But Yang wasn't like her sister. Ruby was happy and free from ever having to deal with being sexually attracted to anyone, and Yang wasn't.

She wasn't immune to Neo's attentions. They were very thorough. Neo wasn't old by any stretch of the imagination, but she was _older_. She was more sexually experienced than either Yang or Weiss to be sure, and that placed her at an advantage she exploited ruthlessly.

Of course, Yang had yet to succumb to her advances, even when paper airplanes with suggestive notes written in tickle-me pink marker had escalated into physical contact to her person and suspicious gifts of expensive ice cream. Weiss had been none too thrilled when those little offerings started appearing on their doorstep; even less so when she discovered that Ruby and Blake had been eating them in secret instead of tossing them out.

For Yang, that night had ended with sore ears from the harsh lecturing, and sore neck, sore jaw, and a damn sore cunt from the sex that followed. She'd never say Weiss was possessive, but Weiss was _possessive_.

All of that build-up had led to this confrontation. Neo's boldness had reached its peak, and here she was, standing before them with that trademark smirk on her face. She and Weiss were in a standoff, neither willing to be back down or compromise. Neo's demands were simple. She wanted Yang. No exceptions. Weiss's demands were equally simple. She wanted Neo dead in a ditch somewhere. No exceptions. And Yang was caught in the middle of it all. All she wanted was to not get expelled when these two destroyed the entire freshman dorm.

You see now how thoroughly she was screwed.

"W-Weiss, sweetie--"

Yang's attempt at interjection was stymied by Neo (no surprise there), who wrote something down on the small whiteboard she was carrying. She had pulled it seemingly out of nowhere, but that wasn't all that shocking considering one of her part-time professions was magic. The message read: _Say no if you want, Ice Queen, but I think a lot of people will be upset about it. 30 people, if you want to be exact_.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss shot back defensively, eyes narrowed with caution. Neo rolled her shoulders casually and wrote something else.

_Just some civilians a few of my friends picked up and are now keeping safe and sound in an undisclosed location_. Neo's grin widened.

Yang's eyes went wide. "Y-You took hostages?! Why?!" Gods above, this woman was nuts!

Neo shrugged, wrote another message. _I don't do things halfway <3_. Yang was so shocked that she couldn't appreciate the double entendre. Neo set the white board down and pulled out her scroll. She tossed it at Weiss, who held it out at arm's length. Neo rolled her eyes at that, and gestured impatiently to the device. Yang went to Weiss's side and watched as she pulled up the singular file on the screen.

It was a video. Weiss hit play, and the face of a young and decidedly terrified looking man popped up. He was sitting in a chair that was backed against a concrete wall, and someone mostly out of the shot had a gun pointed at his head. Yang gulped nervously, eyes darting between the screen and Neo's unchanged expression, then back again.

The young man started to speak, in a shaky voice. "U-um, okay. Um, my name is Larry and, um, I-I'm supposed to give a message to Yang Xiao Long and, uh, Weiss Schnee? Yeah, s-so… Um, we've been taken hostage, me and about, like, 29 other people from the Vale Ice Cream Emporium, and this is in fact a real gun being held against my head, so-I'd-really-appreciate-it-if-you-would-listen-to-their-demands-so-they-don't-shoot-me-please-and-thank-you! Um, th-they want Yang Xiao Long to s-sleep with Neo, like now, if they're gonna let us go. They said that the uh, Ice Queen, can be there too… if she wants. Neo doesn't care either way as long as she's finally, um, 'tapping that'." Larry gulped and his brown eyes darted around nervously before they resettled on the camera when the gun was pressed more firmly to his head. "O-o-okay, so yeah! That's what they want! So, uh, if Yang Xiao Long could hurry up and get on that… literally… we'd really appreciate it! Thanks!" Someone out of the shot turned the camera off.

Yang collapsed into a sitting position on Weiss's bed, trying to process what had just happened. _A criminal mastermind is threatening the lives of 30 people just to have sex with me. No one told me being a Huntress would involve stuff like this!_ Personally, Yang wanted a refund.

She shut her eyes tiredly and let out a defeated sigh. There was no getting out of it, then, she supposed. She opened her eyes and looked at Weiss and Neo, who were still having a staring contest. _Well_ , she thought. _At least it should be fun_. She let out a second sigh. _I may not make it through the night though._

"Weiss, honey…" She started to say, standing up. Weiss turned to her, and Yang could still see blatant refusal in her expression. "Weiss, she has hostages." Her girlfriend opened her mouth to make a retort, but the blonde cut her off firmly. "Weiss. She has. **_Hostages_**."

Weiss had this look on her face, a certain conflicted expression reflecting a quality of moral dubiousness that was going to bother Yang later. The heiress looked like she was two seconds away from saying, "Fuck 'em." But she didn't, to Yang's monumental relief. Instead, Weiss's countenance shifted to one of irritated resign. "Fine," she mumbled. Neo tapped her foot loudly behind them. The multi-colored midget held up a hand to her ear and smirked like the smuggest little shit in the world. "Fine," Weiss growled louder. She pointed imperiously at the villainess. "And I _will_ be there," she spat. _Oh boy_ … "Yang is mine, and she will pleasure no one without my consent and presence." _Possessive wolf_.

Neo beamed madly, and wrote another message on her board. _A deal's a deal, then. Meet me tomorrow night in room 344 at the Vale Paramount Hotel. We'll start at 10. Once you're there, the hostages will be released._

"We won't be coming unarmed," Weiss said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Neo just grinned, and wrote. _Nor will I, but can I expect you to bring more interesting tools than blades and guns as well? ;)_ Yang blanched, and Weiss huffed as though affronted. The woman snickered silently. _Just checking. I'll bring what I want, then_.

"And, uh, what will that be?" Yang asked tentatively. Neo's only response was a wink, and a final message. This one was delivered on another paper airplane that appeared out of thin air. Weiss caught the little thing in a death grip. _See you then, ladies_ , it read with a stylized heart drawn at the end. The little mercenary had known the outcome all along. When they looked up, the woman in question was gone, disappeared out the window she came in.

Yang waited in silence as Weiss slowly and meticulously tore the note into unrecognizable bits that scattered on the carpet at her feet. Her girlfriend turned to her just as slowly, and the blonde boxer could see she was coiled as tightly as a spring. Her vision blurred, and she found herself on her back, in a bed, with her lover on top of her. The kisses that followed were hard, deep, and domineering, with Weiss's tongue demanding entrance and greedily plundering her mouth. Yang was all for it, but admittedly she was a little surprised. So she was glad when the other girl pulled back, leaving both of them panting.

"You. Are mine," Weiss huffed, bracing herself on one arm while her other hand started pulling at Yang's jacket. Yang left her to it, mainly because she didn't want to get a bitten finger.

"I know I am," she said breathlessly, placing her hands on her girlfriend's hips while her top clothes were stripped away.

"You're mine," Weiss repeated. "You're not hers, and you'll never _be_ hers." She punctuated that statement by pausing to nip at Yang's neck, sucking a hickey into her skin and drawing a pleased groan from her throat.

"I know, love, I know." Yang reached up one hand to soothingly pet white hair. Gently, but firmly, she pulled Weiss's head back so they could look into each other's eyes. "I love _you_ , Weiss Schnee. I'm yours, not Neo's." This affirmation seemed to calm her lover. Some of the harsh heat left her blue eyes, and the next kiss was slower, sweeter.

"I love you too," Weiss murmured when it broke. She shut her eyes and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you too. You're mine, and I'm yours. It's _us_ , just us."

"Yes," Yang whispered, caressing the heiress's flushed cheeks. She chanced a playful grin. "So don't worry about the she-wolf knocking at the door, okay? Cuz you're the only wolfie I care about." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you wolf," she said with an admirable growl. "She's going to know exactly how insignificant she is in all this once I'm finished with you."

"I can't wait," the blonde said, smiling fully. Suddenly, tomorrow night seemed like a far away thing that didn't matter much, not while she and this cranky, possessive, and potentially morally suspect woman that she loved were together


	3. Weiss's Bitter Concession

Weiss Schnee had every goddamn right to be pissed off.

_Honestly_ , if Yang wasn't the cutest, sweetest, gentlest, most beautiful brute Weiss had ever met, this whole situation would have played out much differently. Namely, _it wouldn’t be happening at all_.

But alas, here she was, waiting with her girlfriend in a posh hotel room in the city of Vale for that little, two-toned _bitch_ to show up.

"I'm sorry," Yang mumbled for the hundredth time, looking down and rubbing the back of her head guiltily. Weiss sighed in irritation. She turned to her lover and gently pushed her back until she was sitting on the hotel bed. She proceeded to straddle her lap and bring their lips together for a long, slow kiss.

"Stop apologizing," Weiss said firmly. She kissed Yang's forehead and ran her fingers lightly through wild blonde hair. "Stop being a dunce. None of this is your fault. You didn't do anything."

"It feels like I did," the boxer said lowly.

"But you didn't," Weiss insisted. "All of this is _her_ fault, not yours, and if you apologize again, then you're going to be sleeping in your own bed for the rest of the week." To be honest, Weiss was pretty sure it was an empty threat, given how accustomed she now was to the blonde's incredible warmth. But it seemed to shut Yang up well enough.

"I'm scared," she murmured somewhat sheepishly.

Weiss sighed. She wasn't certain how to reassure her, but she tried anyway. "I don't think she's going to try and hurt us. I think she wants exactly what she says she wants, even though I am loath to give it to her." Yang opened her mouth, but then thought better of whatever she was going to say, and shut it again. It was probably another apology. "I wouldn't trust her with a piece of gum, to be honest, but you can never trust the people you make business deals with."

Yang snorted. "And this is a business deal, is it?"

Weiss flicked her forehead. "You know I don't mean it like that. I meant that in the most bare bones sense, this is a transaction, a service in exchange for a good, which is the safety of the hostages in this case." At Yang's silence, she rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "I'll be here the whole time," she reassured her.

"I know," the blonde said. "But it still feels like I'm doing something wrong."

Weiss set aside her justified anger and grinned at her lover. "Can't help that you're so beautiful, babe." Yang's lips twitched upward, and the heiress counted it as a success. "Just don't forget that I'm not upset with _you_. You're just fine, and I won't love you any less after tonight."

Whatever Yang was going to say after that was interrupted by the door opening. Neo walked into the room, dressed in her usual attire, parasol closed and resting on her shoulder, and a small bag in her other hand. Weiss made no attempt to hide her distaste, and the small villain made no attempt to hide her lack of caring. She pulled out her scroll, sent a message, put it away, and then started to move her hands in a deliberate series of motions. After a second or two, Weiss realized she was signing.

_The hostages are being released safely, as per our agreement._

"Why didn't you use sign language before?" Yang asked, brow furrowed. This was a surprise to Weiss; she hadn’t known that Yang understood signs.

Neo shrugged. _Paper airplanes are more fun, but I didn't think they would fit the mood of tonight_. Yang pursed her lips and nodded, conceding to that point.

"So…" The blonde said, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. “How, uh, is this going to start?”

Neo giggled, and nodded at the guns strapped to Yang’s wrists and the sword at Weiss’s hip. _I think we can all put down our guns and pointy things before anything else_. As a sign of good will, she even put her parasol and bag down first, leaning them against the wall. Funny, Weiss didn’t feel any safer, but she too removed her weapon and set it aside. Yang was reluctant, but she set Ember Celica next to Myrtenaster before rejoining the other two women. Neo smiled approvingly. _Now, I take it you two have warmed up already?_

Weiss and Yang looked at each other, and then back at Neo. “We figured we were being polite,” Yang said. Well, Yang was being polite. Weiss had just been too angry to get turned on.

Neo shrugged nonchalantly. _No worries. Everything will just be more fun now_. She looked at Weiss. _I’m going first_ , she gestured imperiously.

_First? What the hell does she--?_ But Weiss got her answer when Neo strolled confidently over to Yang, gripped her by the scarf, and yanked her down into a searing kiss. Weiss clenched her hands into fists so hard she thought her nails might break skin. Her teeth ground together in her mouth, and it was _very_ difficult not to pull out a glyph and blast that homewrecking bitch to the moon.

She forced herself to calm down. There was nothing she could do that wouldn’t hurt Yang one way or another. If she used the glyph, Yang would get hurt. It she threw Neo out, the bitch would be back to harass Yang the very next day. Her girlfriend was her priority here. Weiss would do whatever was necessary to ensure her well-being. That left her with only one option. _The only way out of hell is through_ , she told herself. Maybe if she kept telling herself that, she could leave tomorrow morning without an aneurysm.

Neo broke the kiss with Yang, but only to push the taller girl onto the bed with a surprising amount of force. There, she assumed Weiss’s previous position on Yang’s lap.

“You’re going to ruin my scarf,” Yang complained breathlessly. Neo’s only response to that was gripping the yellow-orange fabric and roughly pulling it over the blonde’s head. She tossed it aside and pressed their mouths together again, gripping Yang by the back of her neck.

The boxer, for her part, had her eyes on Weiss. Her lips weren’t moving with Neo’s; she was looking at her girlfriend and waiting for permission. Weiss sighed and nodded after only a moment of hesitation. Free now to respond, Yang kissed the villainess back, groaning softly when Neo made her open her mouth. She didn’t have the best angle, but Weiss could see tongues moving back and forth in a sloppy, artless manner. (They weren’t actually moving in a sloppy, artless manner, Weiss was just bitter, but shh.) The white-haired girl rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot, waiting impatiently.

Meanwhile, Neo was guiding Yang’s hands to her hips. Then she started to grind, a slow and steady continuous gyration. Yang, probably unknowingly, slid her hands further back to grip the woman’s little ass to pull her closer. Neo had no voice, but she didn’t need one. Her soft gasp conveyed her approval just fine.

It wasn’t long before Weiss’s very short patience ran out. Growling quietly, she stripped off her jacket and set it on the hotel chair. Stomping over to the engrossed pair, she shoved Neo’s shoulder. It took a moment for the two to split apart, and Weiss would bet the entirety of her future company that it was on purpose. When they did though, Yang was red-faced and panting. So was Neo, come to think of it, but Weiss’s focus was on her smirking mouth and her heavy-lidded pink eyes.

The heiress scowled. “Don’t be greedy,” she chastised. Neo made a gesture with her hands that said “by all means”. She kissed Yang on the neck and then dismounted her. Weiss ignored her after she stepped away from them, looking at Yang instead. Her girlfriend’s eyes were hungry and apologetic. She started to say something, but Weiss was kissing her before she could make a sound. The smaller girl relished the fact that her lips provoked a louder moan than Neo’s. She didn’t think that made her petty. Yang was _her_ girlfriend, after all. The boxer’s big hands came up to cup her face. They were unimaginably warm against Weiss’s cool cheeks, and they brought a dark flush to her skin.

Their kisses were deep and hungry but still sweet, full of emotion. Weiss allowed Yang’s tongue to explore _her_ mouth for a change, loving the feel of it against her own. She pressed herself against Yang, running one hand down her neck and over her shoulder, fingers toying with the material of the blonde’s jacket before descending further. Yang sucked in a breath when Weiss cupped her breast underneath said jacket, offering a light squeeze and pressing her palm over her covered nipple. The hand lingered there for a time, but eventually continued downwards around the same time that Weiss broke their kiss to move her attention to Yang’s pulse point. She sucked the skin there, hard enough to leave just a light mark, nothing too serious. There was no need to, really, when she had left plenty of lovely claims on her girl before they arrived here. She lavished Yang’s neck with light pecks and licks, dragging her teeth across her jugular without applying pressure and eliciting a soft whine from the girl. Strong fingers gripped the white locks at the back of her skull, holding her in place.

Her wandering hand was not hanging limp while this was happening. It played at Yang’s abdomen for a time, and then it went for the prize so to speak. Weiss’s fingers met damp fabric, and she grinned against the blonde’s skin as she rubbed the spot.

“You’re definitely warmed up, aren’t you, love?” She murmured.

Yang whimpered and nodded. “J-just a bit,” she stammered. Weiss chuckled.

“Maybe a little too warm, huh? I bet these clothes are too heavy now, aren’t they?”

“Y-yeah,” Yang panted, biting her lip and using her free hand to keep Weiss’s in place.

“Then let’s get them off,” Weiss purred. She started to undo the buttons of the brown leather jacket. When she finished, she made to pull the garment off, but found a pair of pale hands already on it. Neo had rejoined them. She was kneeling behind Yang with her hair out of its ponytail and flowing down her back. Her coat and corset were gone, leaving her in a dark pink bra and her unbuttoned brown pants. Weiss leaned back and allowed the villainess to continue, content to keep stroking Yang’s increasingly wet center. Neo wasted no time. Once the jacket was gone and tossed somewhere else, she slid her hands underneath Yang’s yellow bra and massaged her breasts. The blonde hissed through her teeth, gripping the comforter of the bed tightly. Weiss contributed as well. She undid Yang’s belt and slid what the team affectionately called her “asscape” out from under her. Now the blonde’s only coverings were her bra, shorts, and panties. Hmm.

Weiss looked at Neo coolly. “I _hope_ you can keep her entertained while I disrobe,” she said, not bothering to hide her derision and skepticism. Neo smirked haughtily at her. Weiss snorted and straightened up. Yang whined when she pulled her hand away, and whined again when she brought her fingers up to her nose to sniff. But then Neo took one hand out of her bra to turn her head for another hot kiss, occupying her full attention.

Weiss let that slide, focusing instead on getting undressed. She pulled off her boots and tights and put them away before she unzipped her dress. After folding it neatly, she set it on the wooden desk in the corner of the room. The last thing she did was take off her jewelry, everything but the silver pendant Yang had given her on her birthday last month. The metal felt cool against her heated flesh, anchoring her and firming her resolve. She turned back to Neo and Yang then, finding both of them topless and in the midst of a heavy make-out/petting session. She went and knelt in front of Yang, putting herself between the blonde’s legs. Her girlfriend was so preoccupied with Neo’s tongue down her throat that Weiss caught her off guard when she reached for her shorts. Yang let out a muffled squeak of surprise that neither of her lovers really minded. Weiss pulled the black shorts and yellow panties underneath all the way down the boxer’s legs and tugged them off at her feet.

From there, she kissed her way up Yang’s naked body, starting just above where short curls of blonde hair began and moving to trace the lines of her impressive abs. The mighty boxer shivered, putty in their hands. Above Weiss, Neo was feasting on Yang’s shoulders, leaving her own marks on her conquest. The heiress ran her hands up and down the blonde’s strong thighs, adoring the way the muscles under her fingers twitched. She had finally made her way to Yang’s chest and latched her mouth to one of her hard, dusky brown nipples. Yang let out a warbled moan, bringing her hand up to keep Weiss exactly where she was. “Fuck!” She whimpered, her eyes shutting tightly. Weiss growled, pleased, and lightly bit down, drawing out a soft hiss before she relaxed her jaw once more. She licked and sucked the small hurt to soothe it, all the while reveling in the taste of sweat and skin that was uniquely Yang’s.

When she felt satisfied, she released the blonde’s nipple and looked up at her face. She wanted to check that she felt good and was still okay with everything. Yang could tell. “I’m good,” she said, gulping when Neo’s sucked the juncture of her neck and torso. Weiss smiled at her.

“You’re about to be even better,” she promised, getting to her feet. Neo paused in her ministrations and looked up at the girl who could be considered her partner in this, in a sense. Weiss gestured for her to move. “She should get to lie down, don’t you think?” Even to the heiress’s own ears, it didn’t sound like a question.

Neo grinned at her. She wrapped her arm around Yang’s neck and pulled, carefully lowering her to the bed. Then she got up and removed the last pieces of her clothing. She had a tattoo on her hip, Weiss noted. It was a depiction of a three scoop Neapolitan ice cream cone (no surprise there). What also wasn’t a surprise was that the place where the vanilla scoop should have been instead held a white skull. _Pleasant_ , Weiss thought sarcastically. Neo noticed her looking at it and winked. She got back on the bed and bent down to peck Yang on the lips again. Weiss started moving up too, but Neo stopped her.

_I’m still going first. Wait your turn_ , the villainess signed. She gestured to Yang’s dripping pussy. _Put that mouth to good use_. Weiss huffed at the command, but she still positioned herself between her lover’s legs. Neo, meanwhile, tossed her leg over Yang and straddled her upper body. Yang brought her hands up to grip the woman’s thighs. From there, Weiss couldn’t see very much, but when Neo slid up so that her cunt was right above Yang’s face, it was pretty obvious what was happening.

She, meanwhile, turned her attention to the blonde’s center. The coarse locks there were glistening with fluid, some of which was dripping down Yang’s thighs and onto the bed. Weiss licked her lips, felt her mouth water. She teased the labia with her fingertips, collecting some of the warm liquid. She heard a muffled gasp above her and grinned. She pulled away, putting her hands on Yang’s hips, and lowering her head to the prize. She moaned in unadulterated delight at the taste when her tongue caressed the blonde’s inner lips. She would never be able to say _why_ she liked it so much, just that she _did; she really, really did_. Another, fuller lick coated the inside of her mouth, and she gently sucked Yang’s clit between her lips, causing the blonde to moan around Neo.

Weiss focused most of her attention on the Yang’s entrance, teasing the rim before dipping inside her. Just out of her sight, Neo was holding onto the headboard with one hand and gasping and shivering with pleasure, which only made sense if Yang was applying even a fraction of the effort she put into pleasing Weiss every time they made love. She paused in her ministrations and looked up to see one of the boxer’s hands leave Neo’s thigh to go between her legs. She watched digits disappear and then reappear, and blinked in mild shock when Neo’s fist impacted the wall with a loud smack.

“Are you okay? Did I do something wro—Ow!” Neo had thwapped Yang on the head for stopping by the sound of it. “Okay, okay!” The blonde resumed what she was doing before. Weiss resolved that she would too.

She lavished Yang’s clit with flicking licks and light sucks, enjoying the way Yang’s abs clenched and unclenched erratically as she did so. She sent one hand up to tweak the nipple she had worshiped earlier while the other was busy below. She sucked on her fingers briefly just to add a little extra lubrication, though it was probably unnecessary. Then she coaxed one inside of Yang, feeling proud when she heard Yang’s stuttered cry. Smooth and powerful muscles contracted about the heiress’s finger, resisting her efforts to retract it with all their might. Weiss was back moments later with two instead of one, and when she wanted to try for three, she found it easy. Yang’s hips bucked, threatening to dislodge her, but Weiss was powerful too. She abandoned the blonde’s breast to hold her lower half in place while she fucked her. She kissed her abs, her Mons, and the inside of her thighs, loving every line, blemish, and sweet spot she came across.

When she felt that Yang was getting close to orgasm, she thumbed her clit and sucked at it, listening to the cries and moans that got louder with every passing second. “Come on, Yang,” she said. “Give it up for me…”

That seemed to do the trick. When it all came crashing down, all of Yang’s muscles clenched, her back arched, and Neo hissed from the force with which Yang was gripping her thigh. Weiss continued sliding her fingers in and out, extending the blonde’s release as long as she could. Then, when she felt the girl finally relax (though she continued to shake from the aftershocks), she slowly removed her hand. She rubbed Yang’s belly soothingly, straightening up and getting to her feet. Neo carefully got off of Yang’s face, so she must have come when Weiss wasn’t paying attention. The older woman shifted down and started to lap up the juices she had spilled on the boxer’s skin. Weiss wanted to say she was disgusted by the idea, but that would make her a hypocrite, so she held her remark back.

After removing the remainder of her clothing, the heiress moved onto the other side of her girlfriend, perching herself on her elbow and lazily stroking Yang’s stomach.

“You okay, baby?” She asked when Neo was finished sucking face.

Yang nodded quickly. “I’m good,” she said again, shutting her eyes and focusing on steadying her breathing. Weiss left butterfly kisses on her collar and shoulder, waiting patiently for her to calm down. Yang opened her pretty, lilac eyes and looked at the heiress, fingers brushing over white hair. “You haven’t gotten anything yet,” she said. Weiss would have shrugged, but Neo interrupted her with more signing.

_Well, we should fix that_ , she said. She nudged Yang’s muscled arm. _Get on your stomach, stud, with your head between her legs. I’ll be right back_. She left them in the bed and moved out of Weiss’s line of sight. Irritated though she was with the villainess’s constant commands, she helped Yang to maneuver into the requested position. Before Yang settled down, however, she pressed her lips to Weiss’s tenderly.

“What about you? Are you okay?” She murmured. Weiss smiled at her, touched by her concern, and nodded. Yang grinned at her and then hunkered down so that she was resting on her front with her face pressed against Weiss’s abdomen.

The heiress petted her girlfriend’s head and searched for her adversary. She found Neo pulling on a harness and attaching a translucent blue dildo to it. Odd, Weiss would have expected something in her usual scheme of white, brown, and pink, but it seemed even ice cream obsessed sociopaths could like other colors too. Once the toy was properly connected, the villainess started to stroll back to the bed.

"Hold up," Weiss said sharply, raising one hand. "You can't just bring that out without asking Yang first." Neo shrugged.

"What is it?" Yang asked. She started to turn over to get a look at it, but Neo's hand stopped her. The villainess got onto the bed and, keeping her eyes locked with Weiss's, pressed the length of the toy against Yang's soaked pussy so there would be no mistaking what it was. Yang tensed at the contact, but then relaxed just as quickly. She was silent for a moment. Then, "Okay," she said to the room at large. Neo smirked triumphantly at the heiress.

_Smug little bitch_ , Weiss thought. Neo then pulled out something else. A… marker? Weiss raised a single, trimmed eyebrow at it, but gave her permission after checking that it wasn't permanent or harmful. Neo started to write on Yang's naked skin, upside down so Weiss could read it and surprisingly neat about it. The ink was black in color, and stood out boldly.

_Ever used a dick on this sweet vanilla wafer, princess?_

_And vulgar_. Weiss frowned. "For your information, yes I have, but not one that size. So be careful!" Neo nodded her agreement to that. In truth, the blue phallus wasn’t any longer than the one they owned; instead, it was wider.

"What did she just do?" Yang asked, pausing.

"Don't worry about it, love," Weiss said, stroking her head soothingly. "It's nothing troublesome."

Taking her word for it, Yang went back to placing kisses all over Weiss's stomach, which meant that the white-haired girl could feel the blonde's sharp intake of breath when Neo pressed the first inch of the toy inside her pussy. The villainess was, at the very least, considerate enough to do as Weiss asked and not to just bury it in there all at once.

The moan that followed encouraged Neo to pull out and then press back inside, going a little further this time. However, that seemed to be all the care the woman was going to put into it, because the third thrust was full and strong enough to make Yang's head lightly push into Weiss's abdominals. Her sharp cry caused the heiress to bark. "Watch it!"

Neo only offered a smile in return. One of her hands reached up and gently patted Yang's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm okay," Yang whispered, shivering, patting her protective lover's thigh. Weiss continued to regard Neo with narrowed eyes for a short time, but she also gently pressed down on the blonde's head, pushing her to where she was wanted most. Yang understood, and the next moan came from the heiress when she started with a slow lick up her slit. The blonde was well aware of what her lover liked, and she catered to that generously.

"Gods!" Weiss gasped when her girlfriend teasingly flicked the tip of her tongue over her clit before ignoring it completely. Weiss dug her teeth into her lip, tasting blood, as Yang went to work, so to speak. The blonde let out a raw moan as she licked a wide stripe up the length of Weiss's pussy, up to just below her clit before descending to circle around her entrance a few times. Weiss laid her head back against the headboard of the bed and got a firmer grip in sweaty golden hair. "Oh baby, you do that so well!" She gasped. Say what you will about the situation as a whole, but the heiress would be a dirty liar if she said she was angry about her current position.

In the periphery of her conscious awareness, she knew that Neo was not idle in all of this, and that some of the whimpers and moans spilling from Yang's lips were a direct result of the villainess's now steady thrusting. She was glad to see that her girlfriend had adjusted well to the increased width of that silicone shaft and was enjoying it a lot. After all, what good was any of this at all if Yang didn't get something nice out of it? The way she groaned and sighed and encouraged might say differently, but frankly Weiss was indifferent to her own pleasure in this situation. She still didn't want to be here, having to deal with Neo and her shameless lust for Yang, reeling in her fiercely possessive instincts for the sake of her lover and the 30 people Neo had abducted. She came because she wanted Yang to be safe, and happy. Everything else was a bonus.

A _really_ nice bonus, she would admit. Yang had fallen into a routine of sorts. She would lick around Weiss's entrance a few times before moving up to show attention to her clit, licking the small nub and sometimes taking it between her lips and sucking. When she felt ready, she let her tongue slip inside of her lover. Weiss gasped, clenched around it. "Fuck, babe, I'm almost there!" Yang listened to that. Oh, how she listened, continuously sliding in and out of Weiss's body, pausing now and then to kiss and suck until the heiress was quite sure she was ready to burst. The final straw came when Yang used her thumb and index finger and rolled her clitoris between them while her tongue slid inside her once more. " _Yang!_ " Weiss cried out, her whole body tensing, arching as her climax took her away, far away. She buried her teeth in her thumb to try and contain herself as much as possible for risk of bothering the people next door, and kept her mouth there as Yang kept her up high as long as physically possible.

Eventually, though, Weiss came down from her peak, panting heavily, and while she was recovering she caught Neo staring at her.

"What?" She snapped defensively, releasing her sore thumb. Neo silently giggled, and used the marker to write another message on Yang.

_You're very pretty when you come, Ice Queen. :)_

Weiss refused to dignify that with a response, but inwardly she thanked the gods her face was already flushed. She didn't want to hear another snicker from her foe.

Yang, face wet and running out of breath, pressed her cheek against Weiss's stomach and tightly gripped her thighs as Neo continued to fuck her with the toy. Weiss could tell she was getting close as her whimpers and moans became less and less restrained. She chose to ignore Neo once again and focus on her girlfriend, petting her sweaty hair and face.

"You make such pretty noises, baby," she murmured, earning a whine that very much proved her point. "There have been times where I've wanted to get a recording of them to keep for myself when I'm alone. Then when I'm bored or annoyed I can pull out my scroll, sit back, and listen to the sounds you make when you come for me."

"F-fucking…" Whatever else was part of that sentence was lost in Weiss's belly, becoming another unintelligible whimper.

A movement in her periphery called her attention back to Neo, who was smiling at her in a satisfied manner and writing something else.

_She's close now_.

"I know she is," Weiss said with just a bit of an upturned nose. "So you'd best do something about it, wouldn't you agree?" Neo smirked and offered a sassy salute. The hand she saluted with then moved under Yang and between her legs, all the while abruptly picking up the force and pace of her hips moving. Weiss couldn't see exactly what was happening, but she could guess. The movements of the Neo's arm and hips plus the sharp increase in volume from Yang meant the villainess was stroking the blonde's clit with increasing ardor, driving her closer and closer to oblivion as skin smacked against skin. Weiss bit her lip, admitting in the absolute privacy of her own mind that it wasn't the most repulsive thing she could be watching; it was certainly nice to listen to, at any rate.

Before long, Yang's grip tightened almost painfully as she pressed her head hard against Weiss's skin and cried out with her release. _Gods, what a sound_ , Weiss thought, savoring it. She covered one of her girlfriend's hands with her own and rubbed it affectionately as Neo dragged out the climax as long as she could.

"That's enough," she said when she could see that Yang had reached her limit. Neo listened, slowing and eventually stilling the movement of her hips as her free hand rubbed Yang's back. The blonde panted and clung to Weiss, collapsing fully onto the mattress with a gasp when Neo carefully pulled out of her. Weiss ignored the other woman's actions after that, focusing entirely on her exhausted lover. "Catch your breath. That's it..." She decided it was time for another change in position, so she pulled Yang up as she shifted down. The result was them lying next to each other and on the same level. The heiress watched the blonde's chest rise and fall with her heavy breathing.

In her periphery, she noticed when Neo rejoined them. The strap-on had been removed and put somewhere else, leaving the villainess entirely bare once more. She had a glass of water in her hand. Weiss silently held out her own hand for it. She sniffed the liquid just to be sure it was safe, and earning another smirk in the process, before she gave it to Yang.

"Thirsty, love?" She helped the blonde into a slightly more upright position and held the glass to her lips when her lover nodded. Yang drank greedily, finishing off the glass after a few seconds. Neo was kind enough to relieve her of the cup afterward, setting it on the nightstand before she crawled into the bed with them. Weiss possessively wiggled one arm under Yang's neck and pulled her head toward her, watching Neo cautiously. The little bitch merely continued to smirk and lie content with an arm slung over Yang's midsection.

Things stayed like that for a little while, with heiress and villainess openly staring at each other while the blonde woman between them recovered.

"Um, are you guys going to fight now?" Yang asked nervously when she could talk again. "Because I don't think the hotel will be able to look past you destroying the room, even if your dad pays for it, Weiss."

Simultaneously, Weiss and Neo turned their attention to her. Weiss plastered on an overly sweet smile and said cuttingly, "I don't really see the need for violence tonight. Do you, Neo?" She glanced meaningfully at Yang.

Neo smiled, having caught the message. She still had the body marker, and she wrote the words _Of course not_ on Yang's side. Weiss nodded diplomatically, but then paused when the other woman continued to write something. With narrowed eyes, she read the words to herself as they appeared.

_Why fight now when we still have 3 to go?_

"Three what?" Yang asked, noticing the message too. She and her girlfriend were both moderately unsettled when Neo let out another noiseless giggle.

_Why, 3 positions, of course! :D_

"Oh god!" Yang groaned, falling back onto the pillows.

…

"How do you feel, baby?" Weiss asked, lightly running her fingertips down Yang's muscular arms. The light of late morning streamed in through the window, making the bed sheets warm and glowing.

"Wrecked," the blonde said honestly. She stretched and groaned. "Ugh, did you really have to bite so much?"

"Funny, you've never complained about being nipped before."

Yang frowned, and rolled onto her back. She pointed at the red marks all over her breasts, collarbones, and abs. " _These_ ," she said. "Are not _nips_. They're bites."

Weiss shrugged, gently touching one such bite and earning a shiver from her girlfriend. "I had to mark my territory before that bitch started getting any ideas in her head." It had been her turn to pleasure Yang once again, and the blonde was being embraced by Neo from behind while Weiss fucked her. As such, the white-haired woman had been stuck looking at that damned smirking face the whole time, and had felt the need to do something about it. Upon seeing Yang's pout, she offered repentant kisses on several more of the little wounds. "I'm sorry, love," she murmured. "I'll be gentler next time."

"Apology accepted," Yang said with a sleepy sigh, closing her lilac eyes. "Where is Neo, by the way?"

Weiss shrugged again. "Gone, and I know not where. She left a couple hours ago, didn’t want to bother waking you. Good riddance, I say."

"Huh… well I guess I'm not _too_ surprised," Yang said. "Did she say anything before she left?"

Weiss scowled, but not at her girlfriend. "Not so much, no. Just more of those damn grins of hers. Though she did leave something on the nightstand. Look." She pointed to said nightstand, where a small brown box rested, wrapped up with a shiny pink and white bow. "Her and her obsession with that disgusting ice cream flavor," she grumbled. "It's not a bomb, or anything dangerous at all from the examination I did, but I don't know exactly what it is."

"Okay," Yang mumbled. "Do we have to get up now?"

Weiss shook her head and brushed a stray lock of gold from the other girl's face. "No, not yet. It's the weekend, remember? I already spoke to Ruby and Blake. They know we're okay, and not to expect us for a little while more."

"Mmm, good." Yang rolled onto her side and pulled Weiss against her. The heiress responded in kind, and their bodies molded together like two pieces of clay. "My jaw hurts," the boxer said casually.

Weiss let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, I'd imagine so. You did use your mouth an awful lot. Being truthful, I can't exactly blame that criminal for wanting your head between her legs so much when I'm just as guilty of it."

“So… did you enjoy it?” Yang asked carefully.

Weiss let out a slow exhale and snuggled even closer to her love. “I always enjoy having sex with you.”

“Even with someone like that around?”

“It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t _bad_ ,” Weiss elaborated. “What about you? Did you enjoy it? You can be honest.”

Yang nuzzled her. “Well, it was a little strange at first, since I’d never been in a threesome before. But then once I got over that… yeah, I really did enjoy it.”

“I’m glad,” Weiss said. She could _feel_ Yang’s skepticism. “Really, I am. Making you feel good was the _least_ she could do after harassing you so much, and my main priority was making sure you were okay the whole time.”

“Mmm, you take such good care of me,” the blonde murmured.

“We take good care of each other,” Weiss responded, smiling.

“I’m still tired.”

She laughed softly. “Okay, let’s go back to sleep. We can rest some more, get cleaned up, and then make it back to Beacon by dinner time.”

“What a great plan,” Yang sighed, closing her eyes again.

Later, after they had woken up, Yang took the first shower while Weiss waited patiently back in the room. She looked at the little box on the bed, sighed, and went to open it. Her eyebrows rose as she took in the contents. It seemed to be a recording device of some sort. Weiss took it out and examined it. It seemed to be an audio recorder, and was not in any way rigged to explode or release brain frying subsonic signals or anything like that. It was just a simple device, but Weiss was suspicious.

She pressed play, and noticed a note at the bottom of the box. _Great minds think alike ;). Thanks for the night, ladies_ , it said. She read those words right when she heard sound coming from the recorder. She heard _herself_ talking to Yang, and Yang groaning. _Oh gods_ , she said, rubbing the space between her eyes. _She didn’t_. She, in fact, did. Weiss had no idea how, but Neo had recorded the whole night, starting from when Weiss first started kissing and touching Yang and all the way through until they had finally called it quits, marking several hours of audio footage of every noise Yang and Weiss had made the previous night.

Weiss kind of wanted to punch something, but she restrained the urge.

“Shower’s free, babe!” Yang called to her from inside the bathroom. When Weiss didn’t immediately respond, she called out again. “Babe?”

“I’ll be right there!” Weiss told her, pausing the recording and turning the device off. She bit her lip, debating what to do.

In the end, the device was tucked in the pocket of her coat and the box and note were thrown away. She didn’t tell Yang about it, and she wouldn’t, at least not yet. She wanted to give closer, ah, _attention_ to it before she made any decisions.

She hated Neo Politan, she really did. But even she couldn’t deny, the little bitch had skills.


End file.
